


First Time

by Rezia_L



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L





	

24车

车无需题目

 

 

 

大家都知道全世界最不可能折腾在一起的两个人搅和在一起了。

 

杰森和达米安。

 

迪克总觉得有哪里不对，但是这两个控制不住自己爆发的暴力和荷尔蒙的搭档已经同居了2个月了。

 

布鲁斯有些担心，他倒不是不能接受这两只受伤的小鸟互相依偎，只是杰森和达米安都有个不太好的脾气。

 

他们在庄园的时候，连接吻都得打碎几个锅碗瓢盆的。

 

他望着达米安收拾行李的背影，琢磨着要给杰森打去多少钱才好。

 

 

“达米安……”布鲁斯叫住了小儿子。

达米安依旧盘踞在书架上，晃荡着两条纤细的腿。“怎么了吗？父亲。”

布鲁斯不知道从什么地方开口，但是总该教育自己的孩子做好保护措施，迪克他们都是无师自通，他明显没有什么经验。

坐在架子上的罗宾显然看穿了老蝙蝠的目的，“我知道您想告诉我关于避孕套的事情，请放心吧，我会使用的，陶德教过我。”

 

哦，这是个意外惊喜。蝙蝠侠想着，看来杰森也是一个注重安全的人。放下心来的布鲁斯承受不住空气里的尴尬，转身离开了。

 

杰森当然教过达米安使用安全套，就在他们第一次做爱的时候。

 

年幼的罗宾被火热的桎梏下上肢动弹不得，他跪坐在红头罩的大腿上，承受年长的前罗宾用舌头和牙齿舔舐碾压自己脖子和胸前的每一寸皮肤。杰森的舌头带着高烫的火热体温，像烙铁一般划过达米安的锁骨，留下一串湿热的吻痕。

达米安觉得自己正在燃烧，小小的火苗随着杰森的动作一簇簇地点燃他的神经，每一处皮肤都扭曲着叫嚣着渴望着杰森的关注，这种尖叫的渴望无从描述，它既陌生又令人向往，对于达米安来说一切都是新奇的，他不由自主地颤抖着暴露了最深处的对未知的恐惧。

 

杰森知道达米安会害怕，虽然男孩的嘴里不止地发出甜腻的喘息，双腿也情不自禁地摩擦着杰森的大腿，可是达米安抖得太厉害了，感觉就像一个坏掉的震动棒，调到了最高频率，可惜自己还一无所知。

 

“达米安，”他松开了男孩的手，年幼柔软的身体顺势瘫倒杰森怀里，像只离了水的鱼，重重地喘息着，“达米安，我们要先等等。”

 

男孩因为呼吸而起伏的胸膛贴近了杰森眼前，达米安用双臂环抱住了他的头，平坦的小腹蹭到了杰森的嘴唇上。他一定都不想停下，也一点都不想等，大脑里面膨胀着的荷尔蒙在顺时针旋转着，像五彩斑斓的精灵跳着舞，搅动着他仅剩的理智。他晃动着全身嵌在了杰森的怀抱里，那双因为拿枪而磨出硬茧的大手环住他的腰，安抚着抚摸着达米安的尾椎。

 

杰森亲了亲达米安的肚子，虽然上面有伤疤和结实的肌肉，但放松下来时会变得柔软温暖，他把脸埋进了达米安的肚子上，静静等待达米安从未熟的情欲冲动中缓和下来。

 

“为什么停？”达米安渐渐从刚才令人晕眩的幻觉中恢复平静的视线，但他的内脏和血液还在燃烧着，他觉得他的心脏不可抑制地加速泵着血液，“我哪里……做得不好吗？”

 

杰森靠在靠垫上，将达米安拉到自己的面前，直视着他的绿色的眼睛，“没有，蝙蝠宝宝，你做得很好，但是我要教你一件事情。”他亲亲男孩发红的耳尖，然后从牛仔裤的口袋中拿出一个铝箔包。

 

冈本003－白金。

 

安全套银白色的包装纸上面没有锯齿边，达米安接过不知道从哪里开始撕，只能求助地看向杰森。杰森闷哼着笑了两声，用牙齿咬开一个口子，示意达米安撕开包装纸。男孩从铝箔包中取出避孕套，鄙夷地朝杰森皱皱眉头。

“你不会是要交我怎么带安全套吧，这个我已经……”没等达米安说完，杰森狠狠咬上了那张不知道休息的小嘴，吮吸着他的唇瓣和不安的小舌头，达米安被迫只能仰着头迎接杰森的吻，一边呜咽着诉说自己的不满。

 

杰森接过橡胶套，用手指按在达米安的嘴唇上，逼着年轻的罗宾张开嘴含在嘴里。捏捏他的脸颊，年长的男人捧着达米安的脸轻轻地在他的耳边指导着，“首先，你要用舌头把套子里面的空气挤出来。”橡胶在嘴里十分光滑，一点都不好控制，达米安努力地搅动着舌头，用上颚和舌尖夹住了安全套的顶端，他炫耀似的仰起脑袋，翠绿的眼睛骄傲地盯着身前的男人，他的四肢着地撑起身子跪在杰森面前，像头雄赳赳的小豹子，从上面可以清楚地扫过他紧窄的腰线，和微微撅起的屁股。

 

“做的不错，小崽子。”杰森喜欢这么叫他，这对于他来说不是什么蔑称，而是杰森专属的昵称。达米安用鼻子哼了一声，拿手推推杰森示意他继续。  
杰森做起身子来，扶着达米安的头，“接下来就是把它套在这里，用嘴裹住。”他揉了揉达米安的头发，亲亲他的耳垂，“加油吧，小蝙蝠。”

达米安低下头，这是他第一次面对另外一个男人的阴茎，再怎么镇定也不由得感到害怕，杰森的性器高高翘起，他的嘴巴绝对是塞不下的。他猛的抬头朝着杰森不停地摇头。

好吧，杰森叹了口气，对于一个十多岁的孩子来说，这样第一次还是太刺激了。他将男孩抱进怀里，安抚地抚摸着达米安的后背，感受到年幼的身体在情不自禁地颤抖，杰森有点哭笑不得，自己那活太大也有不好的地方，容易把第一次经历的小朋友吓到。

“达米安？”他尝试着叫着罗宾的名字，可是年轻男孩只是咬着下嘴唇继续摇头，“噢，我们的蝙蝠宝宝被吓坏了？”杰森捧着达米安的脸，坏笑地亲着他的额头，沿着平滑的前额和挺拔的鼻梁，滑向咬地紧紧的嘴唇。轻轻浮在上面啄了一口，达米安倔强地开口，“我从不怕任何东西。”说完惹得杰森哑然地笑了起来，胸口回荡着低沉的笑声，他抓住达米安的手缓缓放在自己勃起的阴茎上，让达米安把橡胶套吐出来，一边用舌头搅动着达米安的口腔。

达米安的手不住地想要缩回去，可是杰森的大手控制住了他，只能半迁就地按揉着让他心惊的性器，还要仰着脖子接受对方的接吻，不得不说，杰森喜欢压在他身上吻他，很多次，达米安需要弯下腰，脑袋后仰，伸展脖颈，另一只手还得抓紧他的后背，才能保持自己不会倒在地板上，还好杰森不算完全忘了他们现在正在客厅的大理石地板上，另一只空闲的手臂揽住了达米安的后腰。

 

杰森的亲吻像在嘴里打架，他会深深地缠住你的舌头，用力地搅动着，有的时候会用上牙齿咬在舌尖或者嘴唇上；但这点达米安也毫不示弱，他就像刚出生的小豹子，张开了嘴迎接他的恋人，不停地撕咬着他，可能他的技术青涩且毫无章法，但是热情和色情的反应让杰森爱不释手。

 

这一吻持续时间有些太长，达米安还没有熟练到掌握在法式热吻中换气的技巧，他快要窒息了，但是杰森的吻和抚摸都让人心神荡漾，他渐渐觉得身体放轻，丧失了四肢的力气，大脑也慢慢被清空，思考已经不在成为现实，只有崩塌的理智化作叫嚣的欲望奔腾在血液里。

 

杰森终于松开了他，撤回了自己的头，可是达米安还意犹未尽，闭着眼睛向前倾着身体，微微撅着嘴巴追到年长的恋人面前，然而杰森只是将手指盖在他的嘴上，亲了亲他的眼角。

“嗯？还想要吗，蝙蝠宝宝？”他抵在达米安的锁骨上呢喃着，他喜欢罗宾身上这些浅色的伤疤，在他年幼的身体上显得性感又情色。杰森握住了达米安不自觉按揉着的手，他舔着那些胸前的印记，鼓励着他，“继续啊，小蝙蝠。”

达米安低下头看着刚才让自己退缩的器官，重新撕开一个新的铝箔包，拿出安全套放在舌尖上。他抵住橡胶套的尖部，慢慢地含上杰森的阴茎，让它顶到套子的最里面，用舌头打着圈舔着阴茎的头部，一切发生得又热又慢，达米安的嘴巴湿润而又温暖，让杰森舒服到头皮发麻，他知道这个孩子不会让他失望的。

“好的，然后，依旧不要用手，用嘴巴把剩下的都推下来。”杰森一边低声喘息一边教导着他的小恋人，达米安双手撑在杰森跨上，努力含下比他嘴巴深上许多的阴茎，他感觉这个跳动着的火热的器官快要顶到他的嗓子眼了，戳在他的黏膜让他反射性的缩紧了喉咙，干咳着吐了出来。

 

杰森拍拍他的背，把他放在地毯上，“你做的真棒，宝贝。”他抚上达米安光滑的大腿和可爱的翘屁股，这可不是平常能见到的好风光，罗宾的小鸟披风严严实实地遮住了他的屁股和柔嫩的腿，每次杰森只能等到对方夜巡回来洗澡的时候才能一窥春光，但这个男孩连睡衣都穿着宽松的运动裤，什么都看不到。

 

达米安看来不喜欢、也不适应杰森这么叫他，他皱起了眉毛，“这个称呼可真不怎么样。”招来杰森无语地打趣，“我还不知道你竟然那么喜欢我叫你蝙蝠崽子。”他贴在罗宾耳朵旁边一遍一遍地重复着，“蝙蝠崽子，蝙蝠崽子，蝙蝠崽子……”

敏感的耳朵接受到了杰森呼出的热气有些痒痒的，达米安推着杰森的脸想要躲开，没想到还被对方悄悄咬了一口。他是永远不会承认自己喜欢杰森叫他小蝙蝠的，喊他宝贝什么的，就像自己和对方以前勾搭上的那些露水情缘一样，起码叫他蝙蝠宝宝的时候，他觉得这是在叫自己，唯一的自己。

 

“蝙蝠宝宝又不说话了。”杰森吮吸着达米安的皮肤，手上还轻柔地捏着他的臀肉，“告诉我你在想什么。”达米安抱着对方的脖子，脸埋在杰森的脖颈里闷闷地说：“我知道你以前也叫过你上一个金发的女人宝贝，我看到了。”

这让杰森一时间反应不过来，上一个金发的女朋友？还被达米安看到了？这可一点都不酷啊，杰森·陶德。“我不喜欢你这么叫我，感觉我就和那个女人一样。”罗宾摆动着身体寻求能缩进杰森怀里，他现在趴在红头罩的身上，像鸵鸟一样埋着头。

 

“首先，那应该是一年前的事情了；第二，我和……大概是叫贝拉吧，只是朋友，我很抱歉被你看到我们亲昵的一面了，达米安，但是我们并没有继续交往下去，”杰森揉捏着男孩的臀部和大腿，紧实柔软的肌肉捏上去手感非常好，“最后，你和她们不能比，蝙蝠宝宝，我爱你。”他亲了亲达米安的头发，然后拦腰把他抱了起来。

 

“接下来，我们就该干正事了。”

 

杰森将达米安抱到床上，他很想就随地进入正题，但是考虑到小蝙蝠是第一次，还是给他一个安全又传统的地点，卧室的床上。他让达米安面朝下趴在床上，抚摸着他光洁的后背，沿着男孩柔韧的脊椎滑过，带动着他全身细密的颤抖。

他俯下身子亲吻在达米安削瘦的肩膀和精致的蝴蝶骨上，这样平淡的亲吻也能惹得男孩一阵喘息。达米安的身体柔软得像波浪一般起伏着，杰森掐着他的腰，年轻男孩的皮肤很细腻，他怕一会抓不住他，达米安会像水里的鱼一样滑走了，所以年长的男人用了点力气，他在心底希望自己的指印能在达米安身上留下红痕，只有偶尔才会乖乖低下头的罗宾收起了自己满身扎人的刺，这让他心里涌起一股怪异的施虐心，他想看到达米安被自己顶在床角落里，脸埋进枕头里不断地高喘着，手无力地搭在床单上不安地找寻自己的手，杰森想他会紧紧握着它们，让达米安也能感觉到自己全身的热度和汗水。

 

所以当他缓缓进入男孩的身体时，对着那金黄色的皮肤小声说道，“交流，蝙蝠宝宝。交流。”可是达米安被身后罩下来的阴影蒙蔽了理智，全身只有一个有感觉的地方，那就是和杰森相连的地方。他张开嘴大口地调整呼吸，后方被一点一点撑开填满的感觉大概是痛的，可是达米安已经感觉不到了，尾椎骨处传来酥酥麻麻的电流，随着杰森啜啜的亲吻，像液体一样淌进大脑里，他努力支撑起自己的身体，他希望杰森再多亲亲他，多抚摸他，可是他说不出口。

杰森就停在了男孩体内，紧致的肉壁绞着他让他头皮发麻，里面已经被他用润滑液按揉地又湿又软，他想让达米安适应一会，可是身下的男孩可不是这么表现的。达米安在催促着让他继续，他摇晃着腰，还抬起手来拍拍杰森。“你不说话我可不知道你想干什么，”杰森揉着达米安的屁股，还不时轻轻拍两下，“交流，还记得吗？”

 

他一把把达米安抱起来贴近他的胸口，咬着他的肩颈，“说话，达米安，说你想要什么。”他用牙齿碾压着男孩的皮肤，接着用舌头舔吮，留下一个紫红的吻痕。

 

达米安伸手搂住杰森的脖子，他清楚的感觉到男人的阴茎在自己的身体内埋得更深了，转过头亲上杰森的下巴，还张开嘴咬了对方一口，“……多摸摸我……”他低声嘟囔着，像在对着空气讲话一样。杰森可是听到了，他用力挺腰，深深插入达米安的体内。

“你说的。”说完杰森就开始疯狂地操弄起了男孩的屁股。

 

“……慢……点……唔嗯……”达米安双手撑在墙壁上，他的上半身贴在粗糙的墙纸上，乳尖和那些凹凸不平的花纹摩擦着惹来小火花般的快感。他看不到身后的杰森，只能通过对方粗重的喘气声来判断，他被那些沙哑的低吟声点燃了内脏，滋滋地炙烤着他的心脏。

达米安看不到杰森，但从杰森的角度，他可是什么都看到了。男孩青涩的后穴牢牢裹住自己的欲望，在抽插的时候还会勾出暗红的嫩肉，为了满足自己的恶趣味，同时也算是为了达米安的安全，他把大半瓶的润滑液都抹在了达米安的屁股上，光滑的皮肤上在灯光的映衬下反射着色情的水光，杰森知道自己一直都在揉掐着这两块臀肉，天知道这个手感实在是太他妈的好了。

 

杰森没有放缓动作，依旧发狠操干着达米安，一边伸长胳膊抓取床头柜上的手机，这么具有纪念和收藏价值的画面，怎么可以不拍下来呢。达米安在白雾迷蒙的视线中，看到杰森拿上了他的手机，他有些害怕，不知道杰森要做什么，“……你，你要做什……么……”他的每一个字都被一次次插入顶得支离破碎，迫使转过头看向杰森。

黑色的手机横放在杰森面前，他一边干着达米安的屁股一边将空闲的手指伸到男孩嘴边，“蝙蝠宝宝  
，吸它。”达米安不自主地看向手机的镜头，厚重的机身后会是杰森的眼睛，绿眼睛第一次露出慌张的神色，他希望是杰森挑衅的火热的蓝眼睛注视着他，而不是这个金属的机器。

透过镜头，达米安的每一个动作好像都附上了色情的滤镜，那双委屈的翠绿眼睛注视着他，却又不得不低下头含住杰森的手指，像吮吸他的阴茎一样舔着，杰森能碰到男孩红润柔软的舌头，像条火热的蛇一样缠着自己的手指，这让他舒服到指尖发麻。他抽出自己的手指，津液从达米安的唇间渗出来，看上去尤其的想让人压倒他。“…达米安，”杰森突然放慢动作，快速地将男孩拉倒床上，面朝着他，“亲一下镜头，接下来我就要专心干你了。”

 

达米安听话地将嘴唇贴在了镜头前，忐忑地注视着杰森坏笑地操作着手机，然后扔在远处的椅子上。他总算愿意看向达米安了，抓起一把靠垫塞在了对方的腰下，接着高高拉起男孩的双腿，在小腿内侧各亲了一口，“好了，蝙蝠宝宝，放松，你的小屁股咬的我太紧了。”达米安自觉地将双腿勾在杰森结实的腰腹上，手臂挡住了嘴巴。

“为什么要遮住这么漂亮的小嘴巴，”杰森缓慢地开始摆动腰部，一下一下将阴茎插入达米安的后穴中，他抓住罗宾的两条胳膊，“不要挡住他，叫出来，让我听到你的叫声，小蝙蝠。”手被控制住了之后，达米安依旧咬紧了下嘴唇，也不愿意羞耻的呻吟声露出来。

 

杰森看达米安不愿意张嘴，身下的动作更加凶狠了，几乎是毫不留情地加快速度操着达米安，他抓住男孩的手臂，强硬地咬上了对方的嘴唇，哄骗着他张开了嘴，诱导出一直卡在喉咙处的呻吟声。下身炸裂般的快感涌上达米安的脊柱，他没有思考的空闲了，在杰森纠缠着他的舌头之后，破碎自制力也无法控制住甜腻的喘息声了，他会对杰森粗暴的动作上瘾，尤其是在他用力掐着自己的腰身和臀部的时候，这种细小的疼痛让他想要尖叫。

“好吧，你还是不愿意交流，”杰森轻轻抚上男孩脆弱性器，看上去小小的，很可爱，带着薄茧手指开始上下搓揉着，“我打算你是默认很爽了。被我做到不能说话。”他的额头贴上达米安的，感觉到男孩快要到达高潮，后穴的肉壁紧紧裹着自己让他想爆粗口，没人告诉他这个孩子的屁股那么棒，真想整个晚上都不拿出来。

达米安立起指尖，指甲埋入杰森后背上的肌肉里，他克制不住高声尖叫起来，陌生的快感逼着他闭上了眼睛，高喘着射出来的同时大脑短暂的放空，他什么都感觉不到，身体像漂浮在空中，然后从云朵上急速下降倒在了床单上。他无助地看向杰森，不知道接下来要怎么做。

 

杰森突然停了下来，强忍着即将爆发的欲望从达米安的身体里退了出来，他揉了揉男孩汗湿的短发，亲了亲他的眼睛，“假如你的小嘴巴不愿意讲话的话，那就让它做点别的。”年长的男人捏了捏罗宾的脸颊，对方还停留在高潮的余韵中失神地趴到他身上，低下头用嘴巴吮吸着头部，用舌头打着圈舔舐着顶端的小孔，但是杰森的手掌按在达米安的脑后，挺起胯部将自己的欲望挺进男孩湿热的嘴巴里，在快要攀上高潮的时候拔了出来，白浊的液体射在了达米安的脸颊上。

 

男孩被突然颜射还没有反应过来，只是刚才在嘴里的火热的物体突然离开了感到了不适，他低头吻在了杰森的阴茎上，然后颤颤巍巍地用手指抹掉了脸上的精液。

杰森安慰地亲吻着达米安的下巴和肩膀，男孩在他的注视下舔掉了手指上的精液，咽了下去，“……呃，这味道一点都不好。”惹得男人大笑出声。男孩知道自己被恋人骗了，羞愤地踢了对方一脚，扯开被子转身撇过头去不再理睬。

“对不起哈哈哈，是我的错，蝙蝠宝宝。”杰森差点被踹下床，从背后抱住了年幼的罗宾，男孩已经很累了，眼皮不住地打架，”你做的真棒，达米安。”

 

“我爱你，晚安。”


End file.
